disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zocha212/Kraina Lodu 3 Zamrożone serce-Rozdział 11 :)
Witojcie !!!!!!!! Jeszcze dzisiaj wstawię 11 rozdział,bo muszę nadrobić małe zaległości :P. Życzę miłego czytania i komentowania :) Rozdział 11: Dyskusja dobiegła końca.Elsa z Mikael i córką zbierali wszystkie dokumenty.Dziewczyna miała trochę skwaszoną minę.Martwiła się co powiedzą rodzice. -Mamo . . . -Tak Dania ? -Czy wy jesteście źli,że ja . . . -Że ty co skarbie ?-zapytał Mikael ze zmartwioną miną. -No bo ja nie odezwałam się ani słowa w sprawie szukania . . . No wiecie kogo. -Wiemy,ale to nawet lepiej.Te wszystkie dyskusje to jeden wielki . . . -Cyrk !-dokończyli razem i po cihcu zachichotali. -No to chyba wszystkie papiery Elso. -Dziękuję Kristoff.Widzę że moja wyprawa do Finlonenonu przyniosła w połowie dobre skutki. -Tak i to bardzo dobre-Anna złapał męża pod ramię. -Szkoda,że ta druga połowa przyniosła prawie tragiczne skutki-powiedział to ze smutkiem Mikael.Usiadł na krześle a głowę oparł o rękę.Dania kucneła obok niego i złapał go za rękę. -Tatku . . .-spojrzał na córkę-Wujek Artur . . . Znaczy on nie zasługiwał być twoim bratem-po tych słowach na jego twarzy ponownie zagościł uśmiech.Nagle jednak usłyszeli kłótnię Olafa i Oli. -Olaf stój spokojnie,bo zaraz będziesz zbierał te kartki znowu z podłogi ! -Ale nie możemy się zamienić ? Ja to bym szmalcu ze skwarkami pojadł. -A czy znasz inne słowo niż ,,skwarki" ? -Może . . .-i wyszczerzył zęby do niej.Ola miała ochotę . . . A może nawet nie ważne co chciała,ale żeby się zemśić położyła mu na rękach kolejną stertę papieru.Olaf nie miał tyle sił,więc urwało mu patyczkowe ręce.Ola nie mogła patrzeć na niezdarnego małżonka pomogła mu w dopasowaniu rąk i noszeniu papieru. -No teraz mamy wszystkie. -Więc idziemy do Gerdzi !-krzyknął Olaf i szybko wybiegł z Olą.Reszta spokojnym krokiem szła za nimi.W końcu zdyszani dobiegli do pokoju.Drzwi były zamknięte,więc Olaf użył ,,nosa" (czyli marchewki) i po chwili otworzył drzwi.Weszli,ale w pokoju nie było żywego ducha. -Ciemno tu co nie Oluś ? -Olaf mamy już wieczór-powiedziała ze sarkazmem.-No a teraz zobaczmy co u Gerdy-podeszła bliżej łóżka.Było całe zakryte i mogło by się zdawać,że Gerda śpi pod pierzyną,ale jednak jej już nie było w pałacu. -Pewnie śpi bidulka. -Na pewno-odkryła pościel.Obaj przeżyli wielki szok kiedy okazało się,że. . . -Jej wcale nie ma w pokoju !-krzykneła histerycznie Ola.-Boziu,Boziu Ola co teraz ! -E . . . Nie wiem-Ola nie mogąc tego wytrzymać zemdlała.Olaf podbiegł do niej,lecz szybko przypomniał sobie o łóżku.Przykrył poduszki i próbował obudzić Olę. -Olaf,co mi się stało ?-zapytała pół żywa. -E . . .Nie wiem. -O mamciu,i co teraz ? -Co co teraz ?-zapytała Anna wchodząc z resztą.Ola szybko się zerwała z podłogi. -Że co . . . Nie nic mu tak tylko z Olafkiem rozmawiamy o tym,e . . .-Ola była podenerwowana,nie wiedział co powiedzieć. -My rozmawiamy o naszych dzieciach !-palnął Olaf bez zastanowienia.Ola zrobiła szybkiego ,,facepalma". -O dzieciach ?-zapytał zdziwiony Kristoff. -Tak,a co w tym dziwnego ? -Nie nic,tylko . . . A tak w ogóle jak tam się Gerda czuje. -Co ?! Gerda czuje się . . . Doskonale-próbowała zatrzymać Kristoffa i Annę. -No dobrze,ale chcemy ją Olu zobaczyć. -Nie,nie możecie ! -Dlaczego ? -Bo ona . . . -Bo jej tu nie ma-znów palnął bez zastanowienia Olaf a Ola znowu zrobiła ,,facepalma". -Jak to nie ma !-krzykneli zdenerwowani. -Wujku,ciociu,popatrzcie-podbiegli do biurka,gdzie Dania trzymała kartkę papieru.Podała ją Annie. - Mamo,Tato ' Na początku chciałam was przeprosić za to co zrobiłam,ale nie miałam wyboru.Jestem na was wściekła.Co ja mówię ? Wściekła to mało powiedziane ! Jak mogliście pozwolić na to,że Kai uciekł z domu ? Co gorsza niechcecie go już szukać ! W takim razie razem ze Svenem pojadę go odszukać.Nie wiem kiedy wrócę,ale mam nadzieję że razem z Kaiem.Ja nie wierzę w jego śmierć,ale wy jednak w to uwierzyliście.' ' Gerda.' Annie załamał się głos. -Boże Kristoff-zalała się łzami. -Mikael musimy szybko poinformować straż aby jej szukali. -Kristoff spokojnie . . . -Mikael ja nie mogę by teraz spokojny ! -Chciałem powiedzieć,że razem pojedziemy jej szukać. -Chcecie nam pomóc ?-zapytała przez łzy Anna. -I ty się jeszcze Anna pytasz,własnej siostrze bym nie pomogła ?-popatrzyła się z nadzieją na Kristoffa.Odwzajemnił to samo. -A więc jedźmy ! -O nie sami na pewno nie pojedziecie-podeszła do nich Ola trzymając Olafa za kark. -Przydamy wam się. -Na pewno chcecie ? -Chcemy,prawda Olaf-popatrzyła się z gniewem na bałwana. -Tak chcemy,chcemy jak nie wiemy co-powiedział z odrobiną strachu przed małżonką.Nagle jednak drzwi od balkonu nie wytrzymały i otworzyły się na ościerz.Śnieg już nie padał,lecz nadal wiał wiatr.Anna wyszła na balkon i złapał się balustrady.Myślała że dostrzerze jeszcze córkę na reniferze,niestety Gerdy już nie było Arendell . . . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania